Sprocket drive chains are generally found on motorcycles and bicycles, and are comprised of a plurality of small individual links pivotally joined together to form a continuous loop attachable around at least two sprockets. The junctions of the chain links are particularly susceptible to binding and wear from friction, and therefore require sufficient lubrication. Further, these drive chains are generally exposed to dirt, oil, water and dust. Thus, the drive chains must be cleaned and lubricated frequently and accurately for optimum efficiency. Even small foreign bodies such as sand or the like which adhere to the links of the drive chain considerably reduce its service life. Thus, it is important for regular maintenance and periodic cleaning of the drive chains. Usually, cleaning is performed by means of solvents and lubrication is performed by means of lubricants, where still other cleaning means may be used depending on the situations.
The conventionally common process of drive chain cleaning, in particular for two wheelers, is a manual method done in two wheeler service stations, where service mechanic at the time of servicing the vehicle, removes the chain and cleans the chain manually with a brush and an aerosol cleaner and then fix it back into the two wheeler. The amount of time involved in the whole process is enormous and the dirt and oil spillage on other parts of the two wheelers like fuel tank, tiers, chain sprocket etc and the station floor during the process is again huge.
Further, the prior art document DE 38 39 076 A discloses a device for cleaning and drying chains for racing bicycles which includes a two-part housing through which the chain is guided. Wheels with bristles are arranged in the housing which, on the one hand, mechanically clean the chain and, on the other hand, deflect it into the lower region of the housing. A trough is formed in the lower region of the housing which can receive a cleaning medium. The chain is cleaned by the immersion in the cleaning medium. Depending on the tension of the chain, the deflection of the chain requires a relatively large force which must be absorbed by the device. Moreover, a further disadvantage of this known solution is that the dirt detaching from chain accumulates in the trough and can partly end up back on the chain again. Moreover, the inner side of the chain whose cleaning and lubrication is particularly critical is disadvantaged in this method. Further, there is no provision to make sure that the links of the chain are drained of solvent when they emerge from the solvent bath.
Various other drive chain cleaning and lubrication methods and devices have since been introduced which can be applied with the chain still on the vehicle sprockets. A disadvantage of many of the prior art approaches is that they are structured to provide effective and reliable cleaning and lubrication of the drive chain. With respect to the conventional cleaning approaches, it is a messy and time consuming operation, required the removal of the chain from the motorcycle or bicycle where it could be immersed in a cleaning and lubricating solvent or lubricating oil. Further, it is not convenient and feasible to adapt to any vehicles.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a sophisticated cleaning and lubricating device which is fast in cleaning and lubricating the chain consuming very little time and effort, and facilitates a reliable and efficient cleaning and lubrication of the drive chains. It also has the flexibility to adapt to any two wheeler vehicles and remove any kind of stubborn dirt, oil and dust. The devise can be directly fitted unto the vehicle for cleaning and lubricating purpose without removing the chain from the vehicle and ensure zero spillage or overspray of oil and dirt either on the station floor or on the other parts of the vehicle. Further, the present invention is capable of overcoming the aforementioned drawbacks of the conventional approaches.